Your Love is Where I'm Falling
by sophia.adam
Summary: Chad asks Sonny to tutor him. With all the extra time they spend with each other things really start to heat up between the two! All about Channy!


**a/n: my first ever fanfic! Yay! I hope you like it . . . Sonny and Chad are the cutest couple ever =]**

** ~ Chapter One: Tutor Me ~**

"Diva!" Chad said to Sonny in a sing-songy voice. He watched her fold her arms across her chest and pout her lips in annoyance. She looked so damn hot.

"Chad get out of my dressing room!"

He laughed remembering why he was there in the first place. "Relax sonny, I just came here to ask you something."

She put her hands on her hips and looked him in the eyes and said "no."

"What! You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"I don't care, I'm not doing it." She said defiantly, raising her chin higher in the air. Then Chad did something she didn't expect. His eyes softened and he took her hands in his.

"Please Sonny."

Sonny's resolve softened at his touch. She felt electricity shoot up from her fingertips and created a flipping feeling in her stomach. She nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"Ok, well I uh kind of need your help to pass English lit."

Sonny couldn't believe it Chad; king of the drama was failing English lit. She burst out laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me." Chad shrieked in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. This just made her laugh even harder.

Chad didn't seem amused that Sonny found him so humouring. The truth was that Sonny found the cute little faces he made funnier then his predicament.

"Whatever Sonny, I asked you because I thought you would help me, I guess I thought wrong." Chad turned around and started to walk out the door.

Now Sonny felt bad and grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay, remember I'm a random, laughing is like my thing."

"Don't worry Sonny, forget I even asked." Sonny was surprised because Chad really did look upset and she couldn't have that. She hated making people sad and though she would never admit she absolutely hated seeing Chad frown. His smile was just too beautiful.

"Chad, I'm sorry, I'll help you all you want, sorry for being annoying."

Chad looked in to her eyes and saw she was sincere. Not that he would ever doubt her. Sonny was always sincere. He actually felt a little bad for making her feel guilty. He flashed her his award-winning smile in attempt to make her feel better.

"Its cool Monroe" Sonny removed her hold of his arm and he felt weird, like he would do anything to get her to touch him again.

"Gee, you got over that fast"

"Well I am the greatest actor of our generation." Sonny rolled her eyes at him.

"So when do you want my help?"

"How about today after rehearsal, my house?"

"Okay, how do I get there?" Chad laughed to himself thinking of Sonny on her cute little bike, cycling it all the way to his house.

"What's funny?"

"Uh nothing, meet me in the parking lot at 5, I'll drive you there." Sonny opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Don't worry about your bike, just leave it in the Mackenzie falls parking garage."

"You guys have a parking garage?"

"Well yeah, we all have nicer cars than anyone on the lot, we can't just leave them out unsecured." Sonny rolled her eyes at the horrified look on his face.

"Whatever Cooper, I gotta go, I'll see you later." She walked to the door but before she left she turned to face him.

"Peace out sucka!" she put her two fingers up mocking him. Chad couldn't help but laugh.

*

Sonny felt nervous. She would be alone with Chad. In his house. That scared her because usually Tawni or someone was around. It scared her because she liked Chad. A lot. Even though he was an egotistical puppy pusher she still liked him. He was always there for her when she needed him. Like when he pretended to be her fan. He hardly knew her yet he still helped her. He even helped her with the fake date not to mention 'the Hayden incident.' Even though she acted mad about her door, deep down she thought it was really sweet that he would come to her rescue like that. She was still wondering how he found out where she lives.

One thing she would never forget was the prom. She didn't care about how it all went wrong. She was just happy that she got that one special dance from that one special guy. Because he really was a special guy.

Looking back on everything, Sonny realised that a lot of her adventures in Hollywood involved Chad in some way or another. And she was glad they did.

She walked out the front door towards her bike. She leaned against the wall by her bike waiting for Chad. Tutoring was something she did quite regularly. Though she sucked in anything to do with maths, she was really good at things like English, social studies, Spanish etc. She looked at her watch and it was exactly 5. She looked up and saw Chad walking towards her. Even his walk was full of confidence.

Chad spotted Sonny by her bike. He was ready to meet her about 15 minutes ago but he waited because he didn't want to be early and look like an eager dork.

"Hey Sonny." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Chad."

"Come on, I'll take your bike for you." Sonny looked at him strangely and Chad realised his mistake. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. He didn't do anything for anyone. But Sonny wasn't just anyone. He shrugged and took her bike as they made their way to the parking garage. He always liked her cute little bike. It was small, a bit bigger than a kid's bike and it was decorated with plastic daisies. She had a matching helmet too. It really suited her happy disposition.

"You know Sonny I really do appreciate this," he admitted quietly.

"Its okay Chad, I don't mind helping you."

"I bet you don't, who would ever pass up alone time with Chad Dylan Cooper" he loved teasing her just to see that little blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Chad, you have such a big head!"

"Yeah but you love this big head of mine."

"No I don't, remember I hate you!" that hurt a little, he was never sure if she was just saying it or if she actually meant it. She did say it a lot but he had never said it back because hate was the last thing he felt for her. He looked at her.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

He chained her bike in his space and opened the passenger door of his convertible for her. She slid in gracefully and he went around the front to the driver's side.

"Buckle your seat belt" he said to her and sped off to his house.

**a/n: hope you enjoyed that. . there's more to come and i would really appreciate any reviews!**


End file.
